The present invention relates to a novel apparatus and method for producing applesauce from unpeeled apples, which have been cored or reamed at the stem and blossom end.
Applesauce is conventionally produced by first completely or partially peeling apples by any of a number of methods. For example, a portion of the apples may be "barber poled", i.e.: where only a portion of the peel is removed. The apples are then cored to remove the seeds as well as the stem and blossom ends. The remaining pieces of apples are then divided and cooked to about 200.degree. F. The conventional method is very expensive since total or "barber pole" peeling prior to the pulping and cooking process is a intricate and time consuming step. Further, coring of the apple wastes a good deal of the usable flesh of the apple. In addition, red varieties of apples tend to transfer color from the peel to the flesh of the apple during the cooking process. Such color transfer carries through to the finished product and often results in downgrading of the finished applesauce. Oxidation also occurs during the peeling step in the prior art process, which causes discoloration the flesh and permits the escape of vitamin C. Later addition of ascorbic acid to the applesauce in the prior art process compensates for vitamin C loss, but also causes a disagreeable change in the flavor of the applesauce. Finally, the prior art process is relatively labor intensive in its operation, particularly, in the maintenance required for the necessary equipment.
The prior art process also produces a applesauce which is often not fresh because of the long residence time during the cooking process. In addition, a vacuum system is used in the prior art which tends to remove the essences from the applesauce, which affects to palatable qualities of the same. Such vacuum system necessitates the addition of water to the finished product, a time consuming and costly step.
Reference, is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,334 which describes an apparatus which is usable in the manufacture of applesauce. The subject patent teaches employment of a device found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,931 which uses a rotating perforated drum to separate the stem seeds and skin from the meat of an apple. The pulp produced in the separating apparatus is subsequently rapidly heated to prevent enzymatic discoloration. Unfortunately, the color transfer between the skin and meat of apples, which is especially acute in certain red grades of apples, is not solved by this process since heat is only applied after isolation of the apple flesh. In addition, the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,931 is extremely expensive to purchase, operate, and maintain in an applesauce production process.
An apparatus and process for making applesauce which eliminates peeling, prevents color transfer from red varieties apples, and produces grade A applesauce efficiently and inexpensively, would be a notable advance in the food processing industry.